


Long Distance Annoyance

by ShireBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Let Link Sleep, They share a house and they are in love fight me, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: Ravio takes a week to visit his home in Lorule and Link hopes he can finally sleep in peace, at least he'll try.(Really short Ravioli slice with extra cheese)
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Long Distance Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written and posted a fanfic in years but I've started reading LoZ fics again and my favorite ones are short Ravioli ones- so here we are!

Link rolled over in his bed, his cucco down comforter making a loud rustling noise in the otherwise silent bedroom. It was one of the first nights in a very long time that his roommate wasn’t filling the home with his nonstop chatter. Ravio went back home for the week, visiting his family in Lorule for a short holiday. 

“Don’t miss me _too_ much, Mr. Hero” was the last spoken words the apartment heard in over a day and a half. Link tossed over to his side again, trying to get into a comfortable position. He tried, but he failed.

Grumbling, he pushed off the covers and sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn’t sleep with Ravio’s relentless blabbering, and now he couldn’t sleep with total silence. He scrubbed his face with his hands, huffing out a frustrated sigh. He stood and stumbled to the TV across the hall. Flipping it on, he changed it to a shopping channel and turning the volume all the way down to 1. The repetitiveness and lack of volume changing commercials should make for ample white-noise. 

‘Should’ was the operative word.

After Link curled up back into his blankets and snuggled his head into his pillows, the TV turned from background noise to the _only_ noise.

“Act now and we’ll double the offer! That’s right, you get _two_ packages for the price of one! Just pay shipping and handling.” The announcer lowered his voice and spoke quickly for the last statement.

Link groaned, moving the pillows to around his head to block out the sound, how ever quiet it was. The remote was too far away to grab and his body felt too heavy to pull out of the bed again. After a while though, he felt himself slowly drift off, the voices just lulls in the distance by now.

“BUT WAIT!”

Link’s head shot up, adrenaline spiking as the TV’s once low volume level sky-rocketed at least 40 points in a matter of seconds.

“FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY WE’RE GIVING YOU A FREE TOTE BAG WITH EVERY PURCHASE,”

Link scrambled out of bed, desperate to turn the blaring TV off.

“THIS IS A TWO HUNDRED RUPEE OFFER FOR JUST NINETEEN NINTY-NINE!”

He grabbed the remote and smashed down on the power button.

“BUY NOW AND-“

Silence filled the house again, save Link’s heavy breathing he was trying to control. How the hell did that even happen? His mind thought of the obvious, and most of the time true, solution that Ravio’s bird had pecked at the second remote again. He shifted his head towards the other bedroom’s door. 

No, that can’t be it, Sheerow was taken with the Lorulian on his holiday. Something about “not leaving his baby behind in the hands of his other baby” was joked about when the subject of bird-sitting was brought up the week before.

The TV flicked back on as he was standing there. Link turned in horror. The volume was lowered to a reasonable 15 as the channels changed themselves. It stopped on a movie, a crappy low-brow comedy.

“…and that’s why he didn’t let me roost with his wife! Psh, Ritos, amiright?”

His hand gripped the remote as he pushed the power off again.

Silence.

 _It’s probably just glitching. TVs can do that_ , he thought to himself, _R_ _ight?_

He turned to head back to bed when the screen turned on again. Link stood, frozen. The channels flipped from news to weather to cartoons to game shows until it settled on one showcasing Hyrule’s music scene.

“The Indigo-Go’s newest hit, _Riding the Shark_ , has brought many critics to question the ethics of this group. Here with us now is the band’s lead singer, Lulu-”

Link clicked the TV off again, praying to whatever goddess he could that it would stay off.

The goddesses didn’t listen.

Upon lighting up again, the channel flipping continued. It stopped this time on a Gerudo soap opera with no Hylian subtitles. The romantic music swelled as a muscular woman spoke dramatically and twirled her lover, dipping her down for a kiss just as another lady walked in an gasped loudly. Over the top acting in a foreign language usually was a delight to watch and more then once Link had sat with Ravio as they ad libbed funny lines over them. But, at 4 a.m., alone with a possibly haunted television, it was less than delightful.

He pushed the power button and kept his finger there, waiting for it to turn on again. As soon as it did, he pressed it off. It went on again and Link shut it down just as quickly. The cycle continued thrice more before Link grabbed the power cord and pulled it out of the wall.

Steady silence at last. Link sighed in relief.

Until his phone went off.

Growling at the caller ID, he answered with a curt, “What?”

“Mr. Hero! You’ll never guess what I found out!” Ravio didn’t give him a second to even try at a guess. “The remote app on my phone works out here, too! Well, sort of works! I just went and looked through it and found my favorite movie and even the beginning of an interview with that Zora band you like, but it kept turning off so it might not work as well out here but- uh, hey, Mr. Hero? Are you okay? Are you crying or laughing? I can’t tell! Link? Liiiink!”

Link blamed lack of sleep for the uncontrollable giggles and snorts he tried desperately to calm. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him for calling and telling him it was him, or kill him because he scared the living shit out of him.

“You’re in another country and you still managed to find a way to keep me on edge, Bunny boy.”

“What? What did I do? Tell me! Link! Liiink, you can’t jus-“

Link crawled back into bed after hanging up and turning off his phone. He would wait until tomorrow to plot his revenge, but right now he needed to sleep. He snuggled down into a comfy ball, humming softly as his mind finally slowed and his body surrendered to the soft bed, falling into the best sleep he could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing the waters right now and comments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> But... Ritos, amiright? *laugh track*


End file.
